Duo's downfall
by DragonEyedAngel
Summary: Duo is in for the most unbearable time of his life, he gets captured, Relena bashing I don't own gundam wing or the characters


Note: This should be humor but it deserves drama and this like episode 3 when Heero was strapped to a table minus the straps and it's in a hospital room. Duo's Downfall Duo lay there looking out the window waiting for someone to come visit him. No one came any where near the hospital not even Hilde which depressed him greatly until there was a knock at the door. To his great disbelief, it was Heero, the last person he would have expected. "Hey Hee-chan! What brings you here?" he said happy someone came to visit. "The usual, I came to kill you," said Heero. "Again? This is really getting old. Couldn't you just give me a gun instead? My right hand is OK!" he said cheerfully. Heero smiled and gave him a bag. Duo opened it and found a pair of clothes and a parachute. Duo smiled, "Awww! You shouldn't have!" his grin spreading wider than Heero thought possible. Heero turned around while Duo changed into his clothes and when Duo finished he jumped on Heero's back and was rewarded with an elbow in his gut. "Just like the old days, hey Heero?" Heero growled in response. "Get back," Heero ordered and he carefully put an explosive next to the wall. 5..4..3..2..1.. BOOM! The wall crumbled to pieces. There was a knock at the door and the sound of keys in the lock. The two pilots jumped out of the hole of the 34th floor of the hospital, they both pulled their parachutes open and landed safely on the ground. "So where are we going?" Duo asked. "Quatre's mansion. Why?" Heero questioned "No reason, I just wanted to know were you were planning on taking me. Hey, How did you know where to find me? Of all the hospitals how did you know I was in that place?" "Laptop + Hospital files = Duo's location." Heero replied casually. Duo started laughing. "Of course. Heero the Hacker, how could I forget?" Duo smiled. When they arrived at Quatre's mansion Duo plowed through the door and greeted everyone. He was still mad at them for not visiting him in the hospital but according to Heero they didn't a)know which hospital he was in b)attract OZ's attention so he decided to forgive them. Everyone was happy to see the braided baka safe and well because he had been missing for a months. They were all telling him about the things he missed while he was in the hospital recovering; blowing up a mobile suit factory, Recovering information on the blueprints of a new type of suit, rescuing Relena from Treize, and the list went on. When it was time for bed everyone piled into their separate rooms and got into their bed, everyone but Duo who decided to take a shower. He started to undress when he heard a noise so he stopped moving to see if he could hear it again but heard nothing so he decided it was a squirrel or something of the sort. He got into the shower and washed up. While he was in the shower a shadow lurked outside his window waiting impatiently for the Braided One to get out of the shower. After Duo showered and got ready for bed , he heard a knock at the window. He walked over and opened the window and a person sitting on a ladder grabbed his wet braid and started to pull with all their might. As he grabbed the braid the ladder kicked out from under the person and they began to lose grip on the braid from it being so wet. Before he slipped off the braid he quickly grabbed one of Duo's shoulders and pulled Duo down with him to the ground to break his fall. When they landed on the cold, hard ground, the person jumped on Duo and tied his arms behind his back with his feet using some strong rope, gagged him with one of his socks and hit him on the head with a big rock lying at his feet. The person packed Duo up in the truck sitting in the back alley behind the Quatre's mansion and drove off into the night with an unconcious Duo in the back. In the morning when Heero went to check on Duo, he found his room bare except for the dirty clothes on the floor and the bed made and the window open, he went to wake up the other pilots and they all started to look for Duo in the immense mansion. Everyone but Heero who was on his laptop once again.  
  
To Be Continued  
Note: Well... another fic that is gonna need reviews for the next chapter to come up. 3 reviews and I'll be happy. Pleaz review^^  
  



End file.
